


Пьянка

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Пират, который не умеет пить — оксюморон, который существовал на корабле мугивар.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пьянка

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [Льювиола](https://ficbook.net/authors/322173).

Пират, который не умеет пить — оксюморон, который существовал на корабле мугивар. Санджи — его максимум был полбокала вина, дальше кок себя уже не контролировал и наутро встречался с головной болью и частичной амнезией. Впрочем напивался он редко: обычно когда кто-то успевал подменить кружку Санджи своей, и тот не глядя (что с педантичным коком случалось крайне редко) осушал ее. 

Санджи сидел на камбузе, в одиночестве, основное веселье давно переместилось на палубу. Ему же компанию составила белая пластмассовая ложка, на которую Усопп несколько дней назад прилепил два глаза, и они при любом движении забавно дергались.

— Я неудачник, — тяжело сказал Санджи, подперев рукой подбородок. — Представляешь, столько лет пытаться завоевать Нами-суан, а она меня до сих пор считает кем-то вроде Зевса — своим личным рабом.

Санджи вздохнул и немного неловкой походкой пошел в малую кладовку взять бутылку саке: раз уж оно по ошибке оказалось в его кружке, почему бы не продолжить напиваться им? Поразмыслив, как поступить — пить из горла или все же сохранить остатки репутации — и выбрав второе, Санджи плеснул в кружку напиток и сел обратно, взяв ложку; искусственные глаза вздрогнули.

— Вот и я так же глупо выгляжу рядом с девушками. — Санджи сделал большой глоток и чуть поморщился. — Ну и гадость, как Зоро это пьет? Вот представь: все привыкли, что мы друг друга ненавидим, но я же слабак и не могу так. На деле мне не нужны эти драки, взаимные упреки и прочее, но это же единственный способ подурачиться тут, не теряя маски идеального джентльмена. Эх…

Санджи не заметил, что дверь камбуза слегка приоткрыта, а на палубе воцарилась полная тишина. Остальные решили послушать, о чем там беседует пьяный кок со своим странным собеседником.

— Ложечка моя хорошая, понимаешь меня, жаль, не отвечаешь. Вот почему мне так не везет? Нами-суан не видит во мне мужчину, ну подумаешь, немного озабочен другими дамами… но я же красив, умен и вообще отличный парень.

— Он действительно считает это небольшим недостатоком? — тихий голос Нами из-за двери долетел до ушей Санджи, но тот даже бровью не повел. 

— Другие тоже не лучше, я постоянно пытаюсь делать все, чтобы порадовать их. Правда, умею я только готовить, но разве этого мало? А они для меня что? Воруют мою одежду, когда им приспичивает выглядеть получше, чем обычно, мне потом стирай. Или же вообще не возвращают, я же им всем купил костюмы под цвет волос и глаз, чтобы они смотрелись максимально выигрышно.

Рука с ложкой дрогнула, Санджи зажал ее двумя руками.

— Тебе плохо? Ты так глазами шевелишь. — За дверью камбуза раздался громкий ржач Усоппа. — Хочешь, я дам тебе что-то вкусное? Что любят пластмассовые ложки? 

Санджи встал, грустно посмотрел на то, что было у него в кружке, допил, из-за двери раздался разочарованный вздох Зоро. Походка кока была нетвердой, около холодильника он упал и через минуту, даже не попытавшись встать, захрапел.

— Тринадцать минут и сорок две секунды, — раздался голос Нами. — Я выиграла, ставя на то, что он не продержится даже пятнадцать минут. — Усопп, Луффи, Зоро и Брук полезли за деньгами, остальным хватило ума не спорить с навигатором.

***

Утро Санджи встретил в лазарете, где спал в обнимку с Чоппером. На тумбочке рядом стоял приготовленный кем-то омлет. Шторы были задернуты, чтобы солнечный свет не слепил и не провоцировал головную боль.

— Ты проснулся? — Чоппер говорил тихо, но бодро, очевидно доктор уже давно не спал. — Поешь и выпей вот это, — он указал на стакан рядом с блюдом. — Будет легче.

Чоппер замолчал, освободившись из объятий Санджи, подал тому еду и подвинул поближе стакан с лекарством. Коку было стыдно за то, что он вчера напился, кажется, он не очень лестно отзывался о накама, а те даже и слова ему не сказали, наоборот — взяли на себя его обязанности и сделали все, чтобы утром ему стало лучше.

— Простите, — тихо сказал Санджи.

— За что? — удивленно спросил Чоппер, а после, когда Санджи уже появился в разгар обеда на камбузе, его догадки подтвердили и все остальные, отчего коку стало уж совсем стыдно и он поспешил загладить свою вину быстро приготовленным десертом на всех, а то Брук и Френки готовить, конечно, умели, но их коронное блюдо — яичницу с повышенным содержанием кальция, который хрустел на зубах — все ели второй день и были от этого не в восторге.


End file.
